1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocket powered line throwing device that is adapted to be launched from a conventional riot gun or similar tubular launching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years there has been a long standing need for an accurate, moderately priced line throwing device capable of carrying a rescue line a substantial distance. Such devices are needed in water rescue operations as well as land operations wherein an exemplary use might be to carry a line to a top of a building or an inaccessable cliff on a mountain for rescue purposes.
The devices presently used for this purpose have serious drawbacks. One such device employs a long brass or steel rod that is discharged from the barrel of a rifle launcher by means of a rifle shell. The kick from the shell is so strong that it has been known to break the shoulder of the operator. Moreover, a long rod shot from a gun presents something of a safety hazard to the person who hopes to be rescued. In addition, the rod sinks, which makes it undesirable for water rescue operations, and has other defects.
Another line throwing device designed for marine rescue operations includes a relatively fat, buoyant nose cone, and a rocket drive motor that fits in the barrel of a pistol shaped launching device. The rocket is launched by a blank shotgun shell as in the previous line thrower. The explosive force of the shotgun shell poses a significant safety hazard because it can cause the rocket to blow up in the gun. Also, the shotgun shell produces a severe kick, and the projectile has poor directional accuracy or stability.
Other types of line throwing devices also are in use. These have various disadvantages in terms of accuracy, distance, cost, ease of operation, or safety. Further, most of the such devices require special launching devices which add further and substantial expense to the system.
An important object of the present invention is to provide an accurate, moderately priced, safe line throwing device that can be launched from a conventional riot gun or similar device that is already in widespread use and application by public institutions for launching flares, tear gas grenades, or other such applications. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a rocket powered line throwing device of the type described wherein the explosive force used to ignite the rocket engine is minimized so as to maximize the safety of the device and minimize the kick on the gun.